Through a Glass Dish
by Written Fairground
Summary: My very first published fanfiction. Ikkaku/Yumichika with my OC invloved. No, she has no hand in the romance. Yaoi! Rated for the fact that it is such. It's a simple confession. Fairly simple for a first. One Shot.


**Alright. Here it goes. My very first story using one of my few Bleach . I'll give a tiny bit of info about her at the end. I'm terrible at romance, but at 11:33 at night; it's so fun to write. So, enjoy! I'm also a HUGE fan of this shipping. Mostly, I spend time on the Ikkaku/Yumichika Fan Forum over at LiveJournal. **

**Enjoy my first ever fan fiction! **

---------------------------------

Normally, I don't let my vision crawl.

It was hard in this particular situation though. Not many are able to gaze upon a violently executed kiss as a confession. And those who have find it hard to tear away from. It's a terrible, yet…completely intriguing sight; to watch to people bolt the same thing I eat with to the other and go at it. In my opinion, it's a mild form of cannibalism. We like that taste. Or the feeling of "love." I'm not sure. We gaze at it, curiously turning out minds into the thought of:

What if?

What if you were the one sharing this moment? Do you want to have someone drink you in as you attempt the other? Then you do that really, really scary thing where you rack your brain about who's lips you'd like at that moment. It's always the hunky Captain of X Division, or maybe that cute seated guy you've made eyes at a few times. Who knows? Usually, I think of my own boyfriend. But, there are those times that I accidentally think of someone awkward…like your neighbor. Not the really cute one that sometimes jogs without a shirt; the creepy one who stands lingers at your window a little longer than he should.

That makes it sound like I see kisses a lot. Nah. But this was my first time seeing two boys go at it in the Oral Tussle. Yeah, two boys.

No kiddin'.

Here is really what the scene is right now. I was making my way around the corner towards the exit of the 11th Division Headquarters, while pulling my long brown hair into it's usually ponytail. It's always on top of my head, tied with a net I had swiped from my elder sister. Not that she needs it. Her hair is much to messy and short for a netted hair piece. But all this is irrelevant, back to the story. Once around the corner, I was playing in my mind a song asshole had droned into my brain, along with the recipe I had made my boyfriend cook for dinner. (It was the highlight of dating a good cook. No worries of take out!) As soon as I had drool bumping the line of my mouth, I heard a few soft whispers.

Now, normally, I'm the final one from the building. And not too keen of my surroundings; my yawns always obscure my sense of hearing. But this particular night, I was as keen as Komamura's hearing. (Get it? A dog?) Anyways, the whispers had caught my attention, so I threw myself against a wall, and crept to listen further.

"This is your tiredness talking…cut that out."

"No it isn't. I'm dead serious."

Who are these voices? I flattened my round cheek against the wall, slipping my face closer to the corner.

"You aren't. I can tell."

A groan. "Stop acting like you know everything."

"I don't;" I heard some feet turn, the socks made a soft _slip _on the floor. "You stop acting like I'd give you anything."

_WHO ARE YOU?! _This pounded in my head, I had to cup my hand over my mouth the keep from asking. I knew I'd do it if I had not. Before I bit my finger into two pieces; my question was FINALLY answered.

"Ikkaku. I only ask for you."

No way! My hand fell from my mouth as I pulled my cheek from the wall. A laugh was pushing in my chest, this was so lovely, and expected! Choking my laugh down, I flipped the forgotten attempt of a ponytail behind me and listened further.

"Yumichika…" the bald one sighed inward. "We've been over this…years ago, we are fighters. We serve one of THE toughest men in our know universe. I'm not about to give that up to anyone. Even someone as close to me as you."

Yumichika spat in disgust, "This isn't what you act like."

"You've got to get it into your head." Ikkaku sighed. "I know what you feel. And you know what I feel. But this is a big picture. Please, look at it."

The two stood still, so did I. Well, minus my tugging of my hair.

The feathery man chuckled. "You do really suck at making this easy for someone like me."

"…this is hard for everyone, not just you." Ikkaku muttered.

I bet Yumichika was blushing! I know I would If I were him. Me and my boyfriend never have moments like this. It's very mechanical. But, that isn't anything anyone cares about. A love confession is going on right now!

"Yumichika." Ikkaku exhaled loudly through his nose. "I'm sorry."

The other one just tittered again, "This took almost all of my courage. Sorry if I'm not quick to accept it."

That one really hit me, poor guy. If things don't work out, maybe tomorrow I can give him a hug. We do work in the same building. And he is always there to act like he listens. Like when Hisagi and I get into arguments, I can always count on him to act like he cares. But, I always give him lunch, so maybe he listens a little bit.

"Why are you acting so snippy?" Ikkaku snapped, "I was the one who was pushed in here after shift to hear you profess something we both are fully aware of. Being here after dark makes me feel like Harisara."

I jumped at the sound of my name. Did everyone know I stayed late?

"Come off it. That should be the least of your troubles." Yumichika's voice was really shaky. "I just want to know why, if it is so obvious, that we can just…make it happen? We don't even have to go public quickly."

Ikkaku threw another groan. "There are so many complications with a couple like you and I."

"What? Our "tough Captain?" More shaky voice. "You know he doesn't even remember half our names or pay attention. If a freight train came through the Headquarters, he'd just sit there and…"

"Don't mock me! I was serious!" he sighed, "Listen, you know how I think about you. And I think about you, a lot. But…it just can't be done."

"Why?!"

"I can't say, it's so stupid…"

"Do I look like I have room to judge at the moment?!" I heard him grab the front of Ikkaku's robes. I prayed to anything that my stomach wouldn't growl at the moment.

"N-no. But, it's so-"

"Say it!"

"Look at me." Ikkaku growled.

"What about you?"

"Uh. Have you noticed?" My fingers were tugigng my hair so hard, there were small red indentions where my hair was in my palm; but I hardly noticed. "How different we are?"

"All the time. That's one thing I love."

"You're a bit more gentle."

"I could do with thrill."

"I'm rude and violent."

"You act like I had over looked that." Yumichika had a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I'm ugly?"

A full on laugh. "I hang out with you don't I?"

My mind flipped, I clawed the corner to view the reactions. Pulling myself into position, I was lucky enough to glance one of the most quickly swept kisses of all time. Thus, dragging me to the beginning of our story. I'm still intrigued by these cannibal actions. But, I guess it's an action we can enjoy.

Like dinner. Dear god, I'm hungry.

_______________________________________________

**Hey guys, me again.**

**Well? Am I even in any possession of a sliver of tiny talent? If so, many do I feel great. And I hoep you enjoyed at least some of it. More than anything.**

**A little information on the character:**

**Name: Harisara Shouken**

**She has four other siblings. And is dating Hisagi. (Please don't kill me!)**

**Mostly spends her days sleeping or fussing at her siblings. (She is the second oldest by the way.)**

**Uh, if you have more questions, feel free to ask. I might do a fan fiction with her someday. Or her siblings. I dunno. Do you want to see more?**

**I hope you liked! **


End file.
